Mayans Motorcycle Club
The Mayans Motorcycle Club controls northern California and all of Nevada beside Las Vegas. The President of their Oakland chapter is Marcus Alvarez and all of their members seem to be Hispanic, most likely Mexican. They run two heroin factories near Oakland and are also involved in prostitution. Their insignia is a Mayan tribal symbol and they are based on the real-life Mongols MC. Their cuts bear the phrase "Los Asesinos de Dios" which in English means Assassins of God. Biography At the beginning of Season One, the Mayans stole the Sons of Anarchy's guns from their weapon storage and burned down the warehouse, prompting a turf war over the right to rule the San Joaquin Valley. They planned to use these guns to hijack a One-Niners heroin shipment. However, the Sons of Anarchy located the guns in an industrial storage warehouse, called Marcalva, in San Leandro and retaliated by stealing the guns back and destroying the building, as well as killing three Mayans members in the process. The Mayans then allied themselves with the Nordics in an attempt to break the Sons of Anarchy's iron-fisted control over the town of Charming, as the SOA supply their competition with weapons. They also provided muscle for the Nords' drug pushing in exchange for 20% of the profit. The affiliation was ended, however, when they tried to kill Nord leader Ernest Darby. The Mayans and SOA eventually made a deal in order to stop a war; every SOA-Mayan dispute club-wide would end in the Sons' favor, and the SOA will begin selling the Mayans weapons. However, when both gangs met in Oakland to m ake a deal, the One-Niners attacked and killed a number of Mayans. In Season 2, the Mayans aligned themselves with the League of American Nationalists, receiving weapons that were originally meant for SAMCRO and using them to push in on One-Niner and Chinese turf. Marcus Álvarez has used his new strength to declare war on all members of the Sons of Anarchy everywhere. Later on in Season 2, the Mayans become involved with Ethan Zobelle and L.O.A.N. Initially, Zobelle provides guns to the Mayans free of charge. Later, Zobelle partners up with the Mayans to get in on the Mayans' prison heroin trade, the Mayans protect Zobelle from SAMCRO. In Season 3, the Mayans MC owns Calavares MC and forces them to provide extra muscle during drug shipments and to perform a drive-by during the wake of slain SOA member Half-Sack. Alvarez, promised to patch-over the Calaveras. By Season 4 SAMCRO and the Mayans have become allies. Both had made deals with the Galindo Cartel to deal, in the Mayan's case, cocaine, and the Sons, high-powered weaponry. In Season 5, the Mayans had a decreased role. Several Mayans were present at the funeral of Opie Winston, including Marcus Alvarez. Later, Alvarez reached an agreement with the One-Niners, Lin Triad, and the Sons of Anarchy to establish new boundaries of their criminal operations in order to stike a deal with Damon Pope. The Mayans later assisted the Sons of Anarchy and the Byz Lats in a raid on an illegal dog-fighting ring. In Season 6, the Mayans had concluded their business with the Galindo Cartel, and thus grew more reliant on heroine distribution in Oakland. When Jax Teller had handed over the True IRA weapons distribution to August Marks, giving the One-Niners a greater increase of power, Marcus Alvarez predicted that war was coming with the boundaries implemented under Damon Pope endangered. After SAMCRO's killing of Bohai Lin, the Mayans had allied with the Lin Triads against the Sons and One-Niners. Alvarez reached out to an old affliate of his, Byz Lats leader and SAMCRO-friendly Nero Padilla, to warn Nero of the possible war and urged him to ally with the Mayans, as the war would be "black and white versus brown and yellow." Alvarez met with Jax Teller in order to clarify the situation with the IRA and August Marks, and informed Teller that the Mayans would be establishing a new charter in Stockton, knowing the Sons had business there. Nero attended the first gun deal between the Mayans and the One-Niners, and after SAMCRO had departed the deal, believing that all was fine, Alvarez and his men killed the Niners present and stole the weapons. Alvarez apologies to Nero, and knew that Nero was too close to the Sons to get involved in the war, due to Nero's relationship with Gemma Teller Morrow. Alvarez proposed that Nero's second-in-command, Fiasco be given leadership over the gang and attend a meeting between the Mayans and the Lin Triands. Nero later attended the meeting himself. In Season 7, tensions were extremely high between all gangs, with all sides expecting war. Nero Padilla had closely-affilated himself with the Mayans and Lin Triad as a potential peace-keeper and middle-man between the Mayans and Triads, with the Sons of Anarchy. Upon Jax Teller's release from prison, he immediately had Nero set a meeting between the Mayans, SAMCRO, and the Lin Triads. At the meeting, Jax apologized for causing the tensions between the gangs, and proposed that he establish a direct weapons deal between the IRA, Mayans, and Triads, without a middle-man. Marcus and the new Stockton President Oscar El Oso Ramos, agreed to the new deal, and attended a party at SAMCRO's new porn studio, Redwoody Productions. Ramos was introduced to Charles Barosky by Padilla, in order for the Mayans to be able to use the Stockton ports. Ramos and Barosky did not get along well, but at Nero's insistence, the deal was made, and the Mayans began storing the guns stolen from the One-Niners in a warehouse at the port. The guns were later unknowingly stolen by SAMCRO, attempting to remove a potential rebellion in the One-Niners. The Mayans and Nero were then pointed to the One-Niner traitors, and gunned them down. The Triads later learned that SAMCRO had been behind the slaughter of all Triad members present at the first IRA-Chinese gun deal, and bombed the Sons at their new clubhouse, killed Orlin West, and massacred everyone present at Diosa Norte. California Oakland Oakland is the founding Charter of the Mayans MC. In Season 3 they had the Calaveras (CL,3 12) to run their "H" and a patch over but than the Grim Bastards run the Heroin and Calaveras Lodi keep's the Calaveras. Stockton They're found in Season 6 and are good with the Mayans Oakland and both of them wear "Northern Cali" on their patch Nevada Carson City They are just seen in "Patch Over" and control Nevada. Known Members Current *Marcus Alvarez - Oakland chapter President *Oscar El Oso Ramos - Stockton chapter President *Esai "Taino" Orsorio - Santo Padre chapter president *At least 8 other members Former *2 unnamed members - Killed by Tig Trager (1992) *3 unnamed members - Killed by Clay Morrow (two) and Tig Trager (one) *2 unnamed members - Killed by Tig Trager and an unnamed barman *Esai Alvarez - Killed by Happy Lowman *2 unnamed members - Killed by One-Niners *2 unnamed members - Killed by One-Niners *Elian Perez - Killed by Opie Winston *Unnamed member - Killed by Opie Winston *5 unnamed members - Killed by Piney Winston (one), Happy Lowman (one), and SAMCRO and another Sons of Anarchy member (three) *2 unnamed members - Killed by Lobos Sonora Cartel members *3 unnamed members - Killed by Lobos Sonora Cartel members *Pedro - Killed by Luis Torres *Rafi - Killed by a One-Niner Category:Factions Category:Mayans Category:Characters